


let me be good to you

by brookii131



Category: IT
Genre: Beverly drinks too much, Eddie is a confident bitch, Fluff, M/M, Richie is here for it, Smut, drinking and potential drug use, love in this club had to be in here.... I’m sorry, mid 20’s, not too much angst because that shits sad, stripper Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookii131/pseuds/brookii131
Summary: Eddie works hard for his money. He’s never really given a shit about his clients, except to know how quickly they’ll throw down 100 bucks. Until Richie Tozier winds up in his club... shenanigans ensue.





	let me be good to you

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, chapter one y’all! Hope you enjoy :-)

“Okay gentlemen, are we ready to make some money tonight?”  
Eddie Kaspbrak smiled at himself in his dressing room mirror, putting the finishing touches on his wardrobe for the night. He always liked to wear a little gloss on his lips. He found that the clients would comment on how pretty his lips were when he’d wear it. He wasn’t much for makeup, but a little gloss and hair hair gel had everyone in the club eating out of his hands.  
Fucking pigs. Ugh.  
Eddie chuckled to himself about how many hard ons he was going to be responsible for tonight, quickly going cold as he realized he’d probably have to sit on a few. His skin crawled a bit thinking about where they had all been, and how recently they had showered, but he quickly banished the thought to the back of his mind.  
Who gives a fuck if a dirty loser wants me to sit on his dick for 30 minutes, he leaves with blue balls and I leave with at least 100 bucks.  
“We’re on in 5 guys, look alive.” Stanley sang, and Eddie bounced passed him, making his way to the curtain to see what kind of action he’d be getting tonight.  
Eddie has always had a way of being able to completely read the room. He knows exactly what kind of guys are going to go for him, and exactly what to do to get the most out of them. He’s thankful for that talent, because recently trying to afford school and basic living has been way too hard for him, and the extra cash from stripping really does help him.  
“Ed, you’re booked for the night.”  
“How many?” Eddie groaned, closing the curtain and turning to face one of his long time friends.  
“One.”  
Eddies jaw dropped.  
“Who? Why? Do they know my rate? God Stan, that rate is a fucking joke. I didn’t think anyone would actually do it. You have to be fucking with me, tell me you’re fucking with me?”  
A slight grin was playing on Stanleys lips as Eddie became more and more flustered.  
“They didn’t request you by name. We showed the party pictures of everyone and they didn’t even need a second look at you. You are booked, consider your rent paid for the next two months. And play nice, okay? You’re an expensive date.”  
Stan winked and Eddie rolled his eyes, snapping back,  
“You said it was just one?”  
“It is for just one. You’re his surprise.”  
“Ugh, that’s so cliche. Of course his friends bought me for him.”  
“I can tell them you’re not feeling up to it...”  
“No!” Eddie cut him off, “Don’t you fucking dare, I need that money!”  
Stan giggled, pinching Eddies sides as he passed him onto the floor and calling back over his shoulder,  
“Room 4 bub, they’re waiting for you.”  
———————————————————  
Eddie paced his way down the hallway of the club, finding himself in the back with the music still loud enough to enjoy and sing along to, but also muffled and a bit softer. He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling his curls and giving himself a final look in the mirror before he would make his entrance into room 4. His lips were glossy and his eyes were dark, compliments of the small amounts of mascara residue he used to get his lashes perfect days before. It did accent his chocolate eyes well, but it was a bitch to get off so he wasn’t the biggest fan of eye makeup.  
He practiced batting his lashes and pursing his lips in the mirror, trying his best to look desirable enough to tip. He smoothed his somewhat baggy shirt, smiling at the reaction he knew he’d get when his mystery man saw him.  
Oh baby, just wait for the clothes to come off.  
He chuckled to himself as he gave one final stretch, dramatically popping every bone in his back, neck, and knuckles before giving the door a swift knock. He liked to do that to build up the anticipation with his clients. He felt like it gave them an element of mystery that could be dark and sexy if they were into that sort of thing. Plus he loved making them get up and work for him.  
The knob began to jiggle and Eddie pushed his shoulders back confidently.  
Let’s get this over with.  
When the door opened he was greeted by an average height man with slicked down, straight hair and doe eyes. Average height meant he was still much taller than Eddie, but Eddie didn’t need height to make everyone in the room know who’s in charge. He never worried about that. The guy was cute enough, though, so Eddie thought maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he were to be his object of affection for the evening. After all, anything’s worth it for the money.  
“H-h-hi,” He smiled shyly, and Eddie bit his lip because he knew the stuttering guy would be a sucker for it and, well, Eddie likes to flirt.  
“Hi.” He said simply, flashing him a huge smile which earned him a blush.  
“Do I- uh-um am I supposed to i-invite y-you in?”  
God, he’s a fucking mess. He’s a fucking mess and we haven’t even started yet.  
Eddie smiled, and despite himself he decided to take pity on him.  
“If you want to, yes.”  
“Okay, I’m Bill, b-by the way.” Bill held the door open, and stepped back, revealing two other people.  
Eddie’s great at composure. He’s met every kind of man and the occasional woman in his short time of having this job, and he’s seen everything. The good, the bad, and of course, the ugly. He’s always been good at composure, despite his physical attraction or lack there of. He makes everyone feel good, to an extent. They don’t need a big head, that’s for him.  
He met his first real challenge when stuttering Bill stepped out of his way. First his eyes went to the fiery red head who was sporting a huge grin on the couch opposite of him. Luckily Red head was a girl, so that would be easy enough. The women mostly come to humor their gay friends or help their boyfriends live out a fantasy. Sometimes they watch, and sometimes they even join in. Eddie loves women and men alike, so he’s never had a problem with it. Red was gorgeous, sure, but she wasn’t him.  
Eddie was always the first to talk when he entered into a room, but he couldn’t conjure up anything when he laid eyes on the beautiful man on the couch. And, god, beautiful wasn’t even the right word. It couldn’t do this guy justice in the slightest. He’s an actual piece of art, all legs, even sitting down Eddie knows he is tall. And his face, his fucking face. His cheek bones were high and complimented his sharp jawline. His eyes were framed with lashes that were impossibly long, so much so that it was noticeable from across the room. If you looked up tall, dark and handsome in a dictionary, a picture of this guy would show up. Eddie tried finding a flaw in him, but he just couldn’t. He always liked to find a flaw with the pretty ones so he could focus on on it and not get turned on while performing. To his dismay, his hottie simply had no flaws. Then he opened his mouth.  
“Cat got your tongue, baby?” He flashed him a devilish grin and something told Eddie that he was the one. He was this ones surprise and it wasn’t going to be easy.  
Eddie quickly composed himself. Not that he had lost his physical composure, no, he hadn’t. He was just late in his greeting but he knew just how to make up for that.  
“Not at all,” He half snapped, but with just enough softness in his tone to keep curls guessing about his lack of a greeting, “Is this the party?” He teased.  
“Not good enough for you?” The gorgeous man mocked, with absolutely no sincerity in his question. He’s like Eddie, he knows the effect he has on people. On Eddie.  
“Three’s a party.” Eddie joked with a wink, turning his attention over to the red head on the opposite side of the room. He made so much of an effort to not even glance back over at the cute guy as he crossed the room and sat right next to her, pressing his leg against her and looking up through his lashes to greet her.  
“How are you?” He practically purred, really turning up his charm so it would sting that much more when he didn’t match the energy for mystery man. He refuses to let anyone else in the room hold the power.  
“I am great. You are cute,” she giggled, alchohol apparent on her breath, “Also, my name is Beverly! You can call me Bev, or B! I know how you strippers are with first initials and what not- Oh shit, I didn’t mean for that to be rude? Was that Rude? I’m sorry if it was,” Eddie grinned at her, shaking his head and holding his hands up as if to say, no offense taken, “We are ready to get this party started, but you’ll have to be patient with Richie over there, it’s his first time and the night is kind of dedicated to him.”  
Eddie fucking knew it.  
The handsome man, Richie, grinned completely unaltered with being called out for being a first timer. He simply shrugged his shoulders, wiggling his brows suggestively.  
“I am a first timer, baby, you’ll have to be gentle with me... Something tells me you won’t be, though.”  
Eddie scoffed, leaning further into Bev and wrapping his arm around her, ruffling his hand through her short hair as he peered across the room.  
“Usually I make first timers just watch, but since it’s a special occasion, I guess I can make an exception for you.”  
“I bet you say that to all the guys, don’t you.”  
And he was right, Eddie has used that same line about a million times. He’d never been met with that response though.  
“I guess you’ll never know.” Eddie winked at him, easily deflecting the accusation.  
Eddie made a show of standing up and making his way to the small stage in the middle of the room. He glanced over at Bill and felt pity, wondering if it was his first time too. The poor guy was still standing near the door looking a mixture of shocked and flustered.  
“You can sit down, darling,” Eddie softened his tone for stuttering Bill, earning another blush from him and god, he’s just precious.  
Bill hastily crossed the room and sat down next to Beverly, replacing Eddies spot. He even wrapped his arm around her which made Eddie wonder if they were a couple who liked to watch. He didn’t mind, but he let his imagination wonder as he hoisted himself on stage effortlessly, standing with his back against the pole and peering down at the couple.  
Eddie was great at playing both parts. He knew how to make people comfortable and then take it away just like that. He has all the right features to be soft and approachable, yet the right attitude and knowledge of how to use everything he has going on to make people squirm. And he fully planned on making Richie do just that.  
The soft music turned up on cue, and that was one of the things Eddie loved about private rooms, the stages specifically. They were wired to make the music louder from the weight of the dancer stepping up, setting the tone perfectly. It made it look like he was just doing that, and he was. The power he felt on stage was unmatched. He’d never been in charge of much growing up, so being able to control everything in his private sessions, and even just in the club in general was a blessing for him. It was newfound and fun and he never wanted to let the feeling of it go.  
Eddies body swayed perfectly to the music. His clothes were baggy, but he could move. His arms were in the air and he was sliding down, tracing the pole with his fingers the entire way down. He was on his knees when he decided to finally give some attention to the special man of the night. He lock eyes with him as he began slow, crawling motions towards him, never missing a beat to grind his hips and roll his back. He was faced completely toward Richie now, back to the others. Their eyes were locked, Richie being the first to break the stare. His eyes went down Eddies body and he caught on quickly. He slid his hands down his chest, pausing at the hem of his shirt. He chewed his lower lip in between his teeth and lifted the fabric up and off, exposing his completely bare chest, oiled up with light traces of glitter. He was glowing and gorgeous and he knew it, they all knew it. All eyes in the room were on him, and Richies jaw had dropped.  
“I just want look good for you, good for you  
Baby let me be good to you, good to you”  
He threw his shirt off the stage, right onto Richie, winking as he continued his dance.  
Richie’s eyes were begging. Eddie liked to watch his men squirm, but god this song. It was too perfect, and he had to come down for this one.  
He hopped off the stage into the second verse, wasting no time as he kneed his way onto Richies lap, facing forward.  
“Fuck, you’re gorge-“ Richies hands went to Eddies hips, only to be immediately swatted away and pinned down at his sides.  
“Don’t-” Eddie warned, his eyes going dark as he moved his hands up Richies torso and onto his shoulders, “you’ll ruin my dance.”  
“Your wish is my command, baby.” Richie chuckled lowly, leaning back and being especially careful to not touch Eddie with his hands no matter how hard it was.  
“-Could even make that Tiffany jealous, ohhh-”  
Eddie maneuvered himself to face Bill and Bev, curling his back and throwing his head back to onto richies chest as he ran his hands down his legs, gently in comparison to the grinding of his hips into Richies groin.  
“Say I give to you hard, so bad, so bad, make you never wanna leave  
I won’t.”  
“Fuck, she’s got that right.”  
Eddie broke character, giggling despite himself, and only coming back into it when he realized Richie had sneakily snaked an arm around him, palm flat against his belly.  
“No touching until I say so,” he squinted back at Richie, doing his best to look intimidating but he knew it was a failed attempt immediately by the looks of Richies face.  
“You didn’t need to say anything baby, I was reading between the lines,” Richie leaned in suggestively and Eddie grinded down on him harder, using his shoulder to push his dangerously close face away from him.  
“I know how to read between the lines too, any chance that’ll shut you up?”  
Richie was easy and breezy with his words, but Eddie was right up against him and could feel his heart rate. That was the only thing giving him away and letting Eddie know who still held the power. If Richie could feel his heart rate though, that would be a different story.  
“Not a chance,” He beamed, “I’m afraid I’m a lost cause. My friends over there even nicknamed me trashmouth because my lack of filter and lack of ability to shut up.”  
“That works on so many levels, I’m sure. Maybe you just need something in there to fix this problem.”  
“All you have to do is ask if you wanna see what this mouth do,” Richies eyes went wide despite his cool response.  
God, that was so fucking stupid but also cute and funny.  
Eddie had an idea. He bent down, not leaving Richies lap or breaking eye contact with him as he retrieved his shirt from the ground in front of them. He slowly slid himself back up, switching positions to face Richie yet again. Richies hands instinctively went to Eddies sides, earning him a glare which immediately made him remove them.  
“Are you ever gonna say so,” he whined, “I’m getting desperate of here, gorgeous.”  
Eddie felt little tugs at his heartstrings that were really fucking annoying because it’s not like there aren’t men and women saying the same shit to him every night, because there are. None of them are Richie, though.  
Richie was pouting, but obviously having fun at the same time. He might have even been joking about the desperation, but Eddie played along anyways.  
“Good, you’ll be desperate for awhile. You have that trashmouth to thank for it. This, “ he emphasized, holding up his shirt, “will have to shut you up if you can’t use your own will power.”  
And this was different for Eddie. Completely new territory. He’d never been the one they would call to for kinks. It just wasn’t his thing It’s not that he was shaming anyone, he just knew his other friends would be able to genuinely bring those fantasies alive for other people; However, right here, and right now, he’s pretty sure he’d bring any fantasy Richie had to life, even a gagging kink, which addmitedely scared the shit out of Eddie.  
“I-“  
“Cat got your tongue?” Eddie grinned, leaning close to Richie, Their noses were practically touching and Richies breath hitched. His lashes were fluttering and he was staring at Eddie so deeply, and the look on his face. Ugh, pure desire was burning in his eyes.  
They were so close Eddie could smell Richies breath, peppermint and cigarette. A disgusting habit. Eddie wanted to taste it.  
Eddie placed his hands on either side of Richies face, running them up his cheeks and into his curls, giving them a slight tug to tilt his head back. Richies eyes fluttered closed as he made a small sound of approval and, fuck it was hot.  
Eddie loves that he can do that to people. Usually he’s grossed out with the people feeling that way, but he loves knowing that he’s the one making it happen. Yet here he is, desperately wanting to hear every little moan Richie has to offer. So, he does what needs to be done.  
Eddies hands are gone too fast, no longer pulling at Richies hair and his body is quickly in a standing position. The loss of contact is palpable all over Richies body and his eyes spring open, his lips jutting into a pout to go along with his sigh of disapproval.  
“Why do you get all the fun?” Eddie smirked, eyes dancing with excitement at Richies annoyance.  
It’s a shared feeling, really. Eddie doesn’t want to get up, but he also doesn’t want to break his rule and he’s feeling dangerously close to breaking it, especially with the half wood he could feel richie sporting.  
“If you guys don’t come sit over here, right fucking now-“ Richie starts but he’s cut off to fingers at his lips.  
“Hey, is that any way to talk to the lovely lady and her man,” Eddie raises his brows looking serious.  
“Yeah Rich, share,” Beverly laughs from across the room and that’s enough for Eddie to pace to them, his eyes not leaving Richie as he shimmies his pants down, revealing a tight thong that’s purple and sparkly, and he knows Richie wishes he could see his ass, but it won’t make it that easy.  
He can feel Richies eyes dead set on him as he drops down into Bills lap, mimicking the same moves he made on Richie, but knowing it was lacking the passion he had minutes ago. He did his best to go all out, and this must have triggered something in Richie because in seconds he was across the room sitting next to them, trashmouth blasting.  
“If my turn isn’t next, you will have to gag me,” he stated simply, holding the shirt up to Eddie with a serious expression, “I can’t be quiet much longer, you’re just so-.”  
“What about me,” Beverly half pouted, but mostly teased cutting Richie off.  
“Fuck off, Red, it’s my birthday.”  
“Ohhhh, so you’re the birthday boy,” Eddie purred, a bit of sarcasm in his voice. He back into Bill, whom he let use his hands to roam up and down his torso, mocking Richie with his eyes. He knew the look. Everyone in the club has it at some point. Pure jealousy. Wanting what the guy next to you has, and being scared you may never get it quite the same way he did. Eddie took to slightest amount of pity on Richie, because after all it is his birthday. He decided to give him something small for now, dropping his hands to Richies thigh and traced patterns on it until the song finished. He wasn’t ready for his private show.  
“Beverly is next,” Eddie declared, standing up only to be stopped immediately by two hands cupping his waist.  
“But,”  
“No buts,” Eddie snapped, twirling infront of Richie to face him, taking note of his eyes peering up to quickly, fully aware that Richie was checking out his ass.  
“What’s your name?”  
“You need to be quiet.”  
“You do not get to have an ass like that and then not tell me your name, it’s just unfair.”  
“You’re insufferable,” Eddie sighed, rolling his eyes playfully, “And you’ve earned this.” Eddie ripped his shirt out of Richies hand, leaning in and parting his lips to get Richie to mimmick him.  
“If you want a kiss, all you have to do is say so ba-“ Eddie cut him off, stuffing the shirt into his mouth and doing his best to tie it behind his head. Richies eyes were going wild and Eddie was happy he could barely see his lips, maybe now he’d stop thinking about what they’d look like with gloss residue on them.  
After the shirt was tied to Eddies liking, he sat in Richies lap momentarily, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning in whisper in his ear where only they could hear.  
“The last dance is for you, baby,” he put extra emphasis on the word. Richies word.  
“Now, you sit, and watch.”  
—-  
His dance with Beverly was short lived because the girl really was belligerently drunk. He didn’t have a problem with a good time, but he was never trying to have someone vomit on him, and at her rate she seemed to be overdue for some intense time with the toilet.  
“I think you need some water, baby.” Eddie whispered, brushing sweaty hair back from her face. Generally he’d find that kind of thing repulsive, but Bev seemed like someone who needed to be taken care of, and he let his eyes meet Bills to ask the unspoken question.  
“Let’s get more shots!” Beverly slurred, giggling and pushing Eddie back as he petted her head, “-at tickles.”  
“Y-yeah let’s g-go get more sh-sh-shots!” Bill grinned, mouthing the word water to Eddie, which he responded to with a nod of approval.  
Richie was oddly quiet and suddenly Eddie remembered why, grinning at the Richie with the shirt stuffed in his mouth, completely fucking game.  
“Do you want me to take this off?” Eddie teased, earning a shake from Richies head.  
No? Why did that response go straight to Eddies dick, was he into using a gag or was he just that excited to not have to hear Richies pet names?  
“No? Hm, but then how am I supposed to know if you like my moves?” Eddie positioned his body facing away from Richie, his head turned to look back at him as he slowly sank down onto his lap. The music now was slower, and the vibe was more sultry and sexy, and Eddie swore the lights were dimming. Maybe it was in his mind, but he thinks Richie felt it too.  
“God, I love this song,” Eddie cooed, rolling his hips and closing his eyes as he hummed along to the music.  
He could obviously feel Richie getting hard, and usually at this point he’d back away to give a client some time to cool down, but that was the last thing on Eddies mind in that moment.  
“You keep doing it on purpose, winding and working  
I could tell by the way you’re looking at me girl  
I wanna make love in this club  
In this club”  
“You’re doing so good,” Eddie half sang with approval, “let me reward you.”  
Eddie reached back with his hands, finding Richies and bringing them around him to rub up and down his chest. This was the definition of a self bought gift, but Richie didn’t need to know that. He didn’t need to see the way Eddie closed his eyes when Richies wandering fingers ghosted over his nipples, and he definitely didn’t need to see the crease between his brows as his large hands tickled down his thighs.  
He turned around to face Richie and ripped out his spur of the moment gag, replacing the spot the fabric had been occupying with his hands.  
“Couldn’t resist this mouth, now could you baby? I’ve got a lot to get out of my system, be warned,” Richie grinned.  
“I can think of plenty other ways to shut you up, Rich.” Eddie snickered as Richies eyes widened.  
“Where did you learn how to do this?”  
“Do what?” Eddie asked innocently, fluttering his lashes.  
“The dancing, the persona, all of it? It’s hot as fuck baby, don’t get me wrong, but I’ve seen you break character more than once tonight. I know there’s more to you, I can see it.”  
“Well,” Eddie paused, thinking of how to go about this. He never really had conversations like these. There were plenty of men who wanted to just talk and be “different.” They would lead with that. Richie, however, liked to play the game and get special treatment. Eddie decided that he couldn’t turn him down, but he would have fun with him while he still could.  
“I’ve always been a good dancer,” Eddie rolled his hips to make a point, earning a groan from Richie which made Eddie feel wild. Wild enough to lean in, his breath on Richies neck as he whispered right against his ear. “Who says it’s a persona? Maybe I have layers, ever think of that?”  
Eddie nipped at Richies ear, giggling at the hitch in his breath it earned him.  
“Nothing wrong with confidence.” He shrugged simply.  
“We can revisit this conversation. You aren’t giving up much tonight... unless,” Richie and Eddie both giggled at that.  
So what if Eddie let him know that he thinks he’s funny?  
“What’s your name?”  
“What do you want my name to be?” Eddie opted for his go to answer, knowing it would fail miserably with this one but still giving it a go.  
“Whatever you tell me it is. I mean, shit, I know you could lie, and you probably will- but I don’t know. I just want to know. And I think you want me to know too.” His answer was so honest, and the sincerity in his eyes took Eddie s but by surprise.  
“Well that’s a little presumptuous.” He grinned nervously, and made a spur of the moment decision. He leaned back into Richies ear and whispered, “Eddie. My name is Eddie.”  
“Eddie.” Richie repeated.  
Eddie nodded his head and smiled, pulling back and not protesting when Richie pressed their foreheads together. They stayed that way for awhile- Eddie still moving in Richies lap, head to head, until Richies hands started traveling to other places. He brushed Eddies neck, which made him shiver and scrunch his shoulders up, giggling a bit at the tickle. Then his hand was around Eddies jaw, his thumb brushing circles over his cheek until he moved it down to brush over Eddies sticky lower lip. Eddie parted his lips slightly, daring Richie to take it further, but he didn’t.  
He instead brought his other hand up to caress both of Eddies cheeks, and it made him feel good, but also gut wrenchingly nervous.  
“I think that’s enough touching.” Eddie whispered but made no move to back away from Riches touch.  
“I think you’re lying to both of us right now sweetheart.”  
“I think your ‘I can see right through you’ insinuation is annoying.” Eddie shrugged.  
“ but can’t I? See right through you?”  
“Can you?” Eddie half meant it.  
“You’re one mysterious little man Eds, I don’t think anyone has you figured out until you want them to, and even then they might be all wrong.”  
“I’ll take it. And my name is Eddie, asshole.” Eddies eyes crinkled with a smile.  
Richie matched his expression, pulling him in closer. Eddie sucked his lower lip in between his teeth, biting down and never breaking eye contact with Rich.  
“Stop doing that, or I’m going to have to kiss you.” Richie stated simply, but again, his heart rate doesn’t lie.  
“Oh you’ll have to, now will you?” Eddie raised a brow, parting his lips and letting his tongue trace his bottom lip.  
He’s braver than Richie at this point. He decides to bring his hand up, mirroring the gentle circle motions Richie had performed on his cheek just moments ago, letting his thumb roam over Richies bottom lip.  
“Open.” Eddie commands simply, and Richie does just that.  
His teeth are a bit crooked, but in the most endearing way. His tongue barely sticks out from his parted lips and Eddie takes it as an invitation. He slowly slides his thumb into Richies mouth, making use of his other hand by bringing it up to Richies curls. He gives them a tug, and with that Richie bites down on Eddies thumb. The pressure sends all of the blood in Eddies body to his dick, because fuck that was hot even if it hurt a little.  
Richie makes up for it quickly with a wash of his tongue over the bitten area. He softly sucks Eddies thumb, and Eddie plays along, bobbing it in and out of Richies mouth.  
“You look so good like this.” Eddie wants to sound less exasperated, but he honestly can’t help it. Richie looks fucking amazing and Eddie can’t help but imagine what he’d look like on his kn-  
It’s like Richie has a direct line to his thoughts because before Eddie can completely process what is happening, he is sitting down and Richie is the one on him, peppering kisses on his chest that Eddie accepts, even encourages with the way he’s pushing himself into Richie.  
His kisses keep going lower, and lower until he’s between Eddies legs and fuck, he does look good down there. But he can’t break his rule.  
No sleeping with clients.  
“No more.” Eddie comes to his senses and Richies looks up at him, surprised.  
“No more for now,” Eddie corrects himself and Richie is up now, sitting beside Eddie, but completely intertwining himself in him.  
Eddies main and only rule has always been never sleep with clients. He’s never had a problem before, he’s never even come close to this kind of physical contact with one. He’s never even wanted to kiss one.  
He wants to kiss Richie, really fucking bad. That’s not technically against his rules. Before he can think about it any longer, it’s again, like Richie can read his mind.  
Eddie is back in Richies lap after being pulled there and his hands are tangled in his curls. He pulls them like he did earlier, tilting Richies head back to gain easier access to his mouth.  
Eddie wastes no time in connecting their lips, and then they’re kissing. It’s heated, teeth clattering, and completely desperate on both ends. Neither of them can get enough of each other, they just can’t manage to be close enough as their tongues collide, exploring each others mouths. Richie tastes exactly how he smells and Eddie thinks it’s the most intoxicating flavor, and that he might be addicted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you guys for reading! Comments and constructive criticism are encouraged!! I will update this soon. I’m aiming for 3-4 chapters, all about this length... let me know what you think! Love you guys, and thank you for yelling at me to do this, I’m lowkey proud!


End file.
